mi linda gatita
by chio77jvqr
Summary: un one-shot. Escúchame bien Rachel hoy terminas con el idiota de finn por que no estoy dispuesta a compartirte me escuchaste- Rachel ahora si pensó que su vida iba hacer un infierno con esta Quinn posesiva solo dijo Dios que hice para merecer esto- Quinn sonrió y Rachel solo puso sus manos en su cabeza como signo de desesperación-aaaaaaaaaaaaa
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de glee no pertenecen, perdonen a los que siguen mis otros fanfic por que no debería comenzar nuevos fanfic y espero que les guste**

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley des pues de haber asistido al glee club cosa que siempre la alegraba cundo se encontró con un pequeño gatito que la miraba desafiante cuando la levanto sintió una fuerte conexión con ella ´por eso la vio directamente a los ojos y con ese color avellana la atrapo

**Pequeña te llevare conmigo a casa- **sabia que era gatita por que la había revisado muy bien caminando hacia su auto pudo ver que Quinn todavía estaba en la escuela por que todavía su convertible se encontraba allí , sin mas salió de aparcadero de McKinley rumbo a su casa.

Cundo llego sus padres estaban en la sala-**cariño que bueno que llegaste- **Hiram le dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro,

mientras que Leroy tenia el seño levemente fruncido-**Rachel sabes perfectamente que no debes de traer animales a casa- **no es que no le gustaran los animales sino que sabia que su hija apenas tenia tiempo en su apretada agenda como iba a hacer para cuidar de una mascota

Rachel con una sonrisa y con cara tierna mostro a la pequeña gatita-** pero papa mírala no es la cosa mas tierna que has visto-** alego Rachel tratando de que apelar un punto que sabia que tenia sobre el cuidado que tenia que tener

**Esta bien solo que**- dijo mirándola seria y inflexible-**vas a tener que cuidarla muy bien , aparte tendrás que enseñarla a comportarse por que no quiero mis muebles todos rasgados esta claro**- si su hija quería seguir con eso tia que poner algunas reglas

**Gracias papa veras que no te arrepentirás de la decisión que as tomado-**después de decirlo se dio cuenta de que esto no iba hacer fácil y sus padres negaron con la cabeza

Ya en su habitación Rachel se metió en su baño y comenzó a desnudarse para tomar un baño cuando vio entrar a la gatita y la tomo entre sus brazos-** quieres tomar un baño conmigo**-le dijo pero solo la gatita le como a lamer la cara eso Rachel lo tomo como un si-** pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua-** Rachel le tomo por sorpresa que la gatita se relajara al entra en el agua, mientras se enjabonaba la gatita comenzó a restregársele en la pierna-**te gusta verdad pequeña- **mientras la levantaba la gatita le lamio la boca sorprendida Rachel no pudo dejar de notar sus ojos parecían humanos

Rachel estaba cenando y en lo que lo hacia no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de la gatita por algún motivo ese color verdoso que casi como avellana le recordaban a alguien pero no tenia muy clara la idea de quien-**te sucede algo** **cariño**- dijo Hiram amoroso por como notaba a su hija.

Mientras mas serio Leroy – **lo que pasa que ya se esta dando cuenta de que no va** **a se demasiado fácil cuidarla verdad Rachel**- decía en lo que parecía otro intento por que Rachel dejara su loca idea de tener una mascota.

**No estoy más que segura de que soy capas de cuidar de ella-**pues por mas que lo pensaba mas fascinada quedaba con la pequeña gatita, después de mucho discutir con sus padres finalmente se fue a acostar

Ya en su habitación Rachel acomodo unas al mudas para que durmiera allí la gatita ya estando segura que la había acomodado bien se recostó en su cama después de un largo día, pero la gatita tenia otros planes y se subió a la cama con Rachel- **así que te gusta mas a mi lado bueno que mas da**- la gatita se acomodo debajo de las cobijas y Rachel solo pudo suspirar para después quedarse dormida por el agotamiento

Eran las doce de la noche cuando Rachel sintió como se movían las sabanas debajo de ella cuando trato de ver que pasaba se encontró con Quinn total mente desnuda con una cola y unas orejas de gato-**Quinn pero que haces aquí-** Rachel no podía decir otra cosa decir que estaba sorprendida seria poco solo Quinn puso un dedo sobre sus labios y la hiso callar

**Estoy aquí por que tu me trajiste-**lo dijo con una voz ronca y un ronroneo sutil-** y con el beso firmaste un contrato conmigo por lo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado pero tu tendrás que complacerme por que eres mi compañera desde que aceptaste -** lo dijo con la lujuria perceptible en la voz, Rachel no estaba segura de si esto era real o no por que no creía posible que la chica mas hermosa que habían conocido sus ojos y estaba segura que jamás nadie se podría comparar

**De que estas hablando exactamente –** pregunto aunque sabia perfectamente de que estaba hablando, Quinn solo pudo sonreír de la ternura que le provocaba pero esa sonrisa cambio después de unos segundos por el de un depredador buscando su presa

**Pues a esto**- lo dijo y comenzó a besarla primero Rachel se resistió pero rápidamente lo dijo por que sus labios se sentían también que no quería pensar en como había sucedido solo sentirlo y nada mas cuando Quinn comenzó a darle pequeño besos desde su cuello asta el principio de su pijama Rachel tuvo un pequeño momento de lucidez y trato de alejarse pero ni su cuerpo ni Quinn la dejaron-**pero que pasa Rachel a penas estamos comenzado a donde quieres ir-** dijo dándole una sonrisa traviesa

**Quinn no deberíamos estar asiendo esto- **Rachel trataba de liberarse del agarre de Quinn pero simplemente no podía también era que su cuerpo no la dejaba

Quinn no contesto y volvió a besarla mas apasionadamente que antes no le dejo tiempo a pensar solo la beso Rachel comenzó a responderle a Quinn que con una sonrisa burlesca y se mordió el labio, para después besar la punta de los pies mientras lentamente le bajaba el pijama que consistía en un pequeño short y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro que dejaba ver cuanto deseo y lujuria tenían cuanto mas besaba a Rachel mas gemidos salían-**ahaaa-**no podía controlarlo es que cada toque de sus labios era lava pura para el cuerpo de Rachel-**aaaaaa mmm- **seguía gimiendo pero pronto Quinn con su cola le tapo la boca

**Rachel tu cuarto esta insonorizado verdad por que no quiero que tus lindos papitos nos vengan a interrumpir-**Rachel solo asentía con la cabeza cundo Quinn estuvo satisfecha le abrió la camisa y comenzó a chuparle un pezón de forma desesperada como si quisiera arrancárselo mientras con su mano se dirija a la vagina de Rachel que estaba tan mojada y Rachel solo gemía mas mientras Quinn le hacia círculos lentos alrededor de su clítoris-**pequeña traviesa estas tan mojada-**Quinn estaba que enloquecía por probar los jugos de Rachel mientras tanto Rachel solo temblaba por que siguiera pero estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a pedírselo pero para mala fortuna de Rachel Quinn se dio cuenta y paro los movimientos de su mano**-pídelo Rachel pídeme que te folle como si fuera a reventarte-**Rachel estaba tan caliente y Quinn solo quería avergonzarla pero su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y entre cortada

**Porr favooorr Quinn-**suplicaba pero Quinn se negaba –**me aaaras decírtelo no-**a al que contesto con un sonrisa Quinn-**folllame por fav-**no termino de decirlo por que Quinn tomo con su mano un pecho de Rachel y comenzó a masajearlo mientras que con su boca atendía al otro Rachel quería que Quinn tocara su clítoris palpitante pero la muchacha estaba tan entretenida en su pecho-**Quinn por favorrrr aaaahaa-**Rachel movía sus caderas para que Quinn le diera un poco de atención sentía cono su clítoris iba explotar si no era tocado pronto Quinn solo sonrió pero sus manos no abandonaron el pecho de Rachel iba a protestar Rachel cuando sintió como la cola de Quinn se pasaba por su abertura y luego masajeaba con círculos lentos y rítmicos Rachel pronto se estremeció como la cola de Quinn se metió tan profundo de ella que solo gimió el nombre de Quinn **–aaaaaaaaaaaa quuuuuuuuuuuinnnnn maaas maaas rapipido-**decía mientras la cola de Quinn entraba y salía de ella pronto tuvo el mayor orgasmo de su vida-**quiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn- **Rachel cayo rendida de sentía que no podía mas pero Quinn tenia otros planes y pronto comenzó a lamer la vagina de Rachel-**Quinn quue haces déjame recuperarme –**le suplicaba Rachel a lo que Quinn simplemente le contesto

**Rachel mi pequeña y dulce Rachel todavía no termino**- y con eso comenzó a chuparle el clítoris y morderlo como si de un dulce tratara cundo mas mordía mas mojada estaba Rachel pronto Quinn metió dos dedos dentro de Rachel que no así mas que gemir el nombre de Quinn sin previo aviso le metió otros dos dedos y pronto Rachel tuvo su segundo orgasmo y cuando saco los dedos los lamio y le dijo a Rachel –**Rachel eres mía lo oyes mía**-y con eso las dos se quedaron profundamente dormidas

Rachel había despertado totalmente adolorida y cuando bajo a desayunar no se espero lo que dijo su padre-**oh hija que bueno que bajaste antes de que nos fuéramos tu padre y yo- **le dio un codazo a lo que asintió**-queríamos pedirte una disculpa por no confiar en ti en lo de la pequeña gatita así que solo queríamos decirte que estamos de acuerdo con que la tengas en casa**- Rachel cayo incrédula ante lo que dijeron sus padres mientras que Quinn en forma de gatita se masajeaba en su pierna cundo sus padres se fueron Quinn regreso a su forma humana

**Escúchame bien Rachel hoy terminas con el idiota de finn por que no estoy dispuesta a compartirte me escuchaste- **Rachel ahora si pensó que su vida iba hacer un infierno con esta Quinn posesiva solo dijo

**Dios que hice para merecer esto-** Quinn sonrió y Rachel solo puso sus manos en su cabeza como signo de desesperación-**aaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado asta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

Habían llegado al colegio y todavía ninguna había dicho nada desde su salida de la casa de Rachel, que por su parte estaba un poco asustada de lo que le pudiera pasar no todos los días te encuentras a la jefa de animadoras convertida en gato por no hablar de lo posesiva que se había vuelto

**Rachel quiero que en este momento vallas directo al casillero de finn y termines con el de una vez y por todas no estoy dispuesta a compartir a mi ama-** Rachel estaba confundida como era posible que si según Quinn ella era la que mandaba y aquí estaba Quinn prohibiendo le cosas y tratándola como si fuera de su propiedad

**No se su pone que aquí yo tomo las decisiones –** dijo con un poco de altanería pues no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente-**Quinn por favor solo quiero seguir con mi vida en paz en lo que salgo de este infierno-** Rachel por fin dejo su pose y dejando la vulnerable

**No-** dijo sonriente y despreocupada

**como que no-** Rachel estaba que se la llevaba , mientras que Quinn volvía a negar con la cabeza-**¿podrías explicarme por que? Que a caso piensas seguir con esto toda la vida-** Rachel en realidad no pensó lo que dijo pero cuando Quinn asintió Rachel creyó que estaba perdida como iba a superar esto

**tu ere mi ama de ahora en adelante y para siempre y mientras mas rápido lo entiendas será mejor para ti-** ahora si estaba segura de que Quinn había perdido la razón pero era quizá ella la que había perdido la razón por que no creía que las personas se conviertan de la noche a la mañana en gatos y violen a la primera persona que se encuentren desde luego que no todo tenia que ser un sueño

**por dios espero que esto no sea real-**Rachel izo una plegaria y pronto se encontró con una encantadora risa

**Berry tu no eras judía-**con eso soltó la carcajada por que la cara de Rachel era todo un poema incrédula, confusa y asta insultada fue lo que vio Quinn en la cara de Rachel para terminar en un adorable puchero-**te explicare las reglas de mi contrato que adquiriste cundo te acostaste conmigo desde los beneficios que tienes asta las obligaciones**

**Espera que me acosté contigo a noche si tu me violaste, me ultrajaste y todavía espera que crea que yo acepte –**no sabia por que le parecía adorable a Rachel que Quinn se quedara pensando debía estar desvariando ya

**Pues a ti no pareció molestarte asta lo disfrutaste no te hagas-**movía sus cejas sugerente mente, Rachel estaba que no se lo creía por un momento pensó que Quinn era adolable para el siguiente mino creer que era un asco de persona**-me vas a dejar continuar o me vas a interrumpir de nuevo**

**Es que simple mente no entiendo como es que tu ,tu eres-**Rachel no sabia como decirlo era la primera vez que algo la dejaba sin palabras

**Esta bien Berry se que no te sentirás a gusto asta que te cuente todo-** Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza animándola a seguir-**bueno veras en la especie de mi mama **

**No eres humana Quinn debería a verlo sabido no es normal que un humano tenga tanta belleza es cuestión de solo mirarte y parte de lo inteligente que eres y con un carácter que ase que tomes el control de todo es simplemente que eres de otro mundo-**Quinn sonrió pero no lo pudo ver Rachel

**no sabia que era tanta tu admiración por mi**- Rachel se sonrojo que compitió con un tomate –**pero como te iba diciendo nuestra especie tiene que encontrar un amo al cumplir los diecisiete años justo un mes antes de cumplirlos nos trasformamos en gatos asta que lo encontramos pero tiene que ser antes de cumplir la edad por que si no nos quedamos de por vida en el estado animal y desde ese día no podemos estar separados de nuestro amo por mucho tiempo que son setenta idos horas si lo hacemos morimos **

**siento interrumpirte Quinn ¿Por qué yo?-**eso no lo tenia claro y se moría por saber

**por que me tomaste el primer día que me trasforme y me llevaste a tu casa después de eso tu sabes lo que paso cuando un humano te lleva a su casa es por que toma tu contrato y mi especie hace el ritual si mi amo o ama me detiene se rompe pero si me deja consumarlo seré suyo de por vida **–termino con cara seria

**oh-**no supo por que la decepciono saber que solo fue casualidad y no que Quinn la hubiera escogido

**ahora sigamos con los beneficios y obligaciones de tenerme-**volvió a sonreír de manera picara-**creo que te encantara saber que mi función principal es darte placer asta desfallecer ayer te desmayaste demasiado rápido creo que por lo pronto estoy en el camino correcto-**si antes estaba roja ahora superaba todos sus niveles

**yo, yo no es cierto es solo que quería que te detuvieras y fingí el desmayo**-metía y sabia perfectamente que Quinn lo sabia

**claro hare como que te creo bueno sigamos con una obligación por ningún motivo puedes acostarte con alguien que no sea yo tu cuerpo me pertenece y a cambio de cumplir enteramente a lo que necesites tanto fuera como dentro de la habitación-**Rachel no creía lo que escuchaba

**pero Quinn yo algún día espero tener hijos**- no mentía quería tenerlos aun que no le molestaría adoptar pero eso no lo tenia que saber la rubia quizá así entraría en razón y se buscaría un amo varón

**no te preocupes Rachel todavía pero si es para tranquilizarte existen rituales dentro de mi especie para dejarte embarazada será una lida combinación de las dos no crees **– a Rachel se le borro todo el color de la cara al escuchar a Quinn así y también por saber que algún día podría estar llevando el bebe de Quinn Fabray **–pero que tarde se no a hecho luego te sigo explicando lo de nuestro contrato por lo pronto te exijo que dejes a finn este día comienzas a pasarlo conmigo que como sabes no puedo estar separada de ti por mucho tiempo verdad –**Quinn ronroneó lo ultimo suave y sensual –**AMA**-después de eso salió del coche

**Bueno es corto por que como dije era un one-shot pero gracias a la petición de ****SoDamnBeautiful1****lo alargue mas y quiero saber si te gusto para continuarla o no los personajes de glee no me pertenecen**


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3**

Rachel estaba que reventaba del coraje cuando bajo Quinn pero que ms podía hacer, en ese momento solo estaba segura de dos cosa una era que Quinn no la iba a dejar tan fácilmente y la otra no iba a romper con finn por mas que se lo exigiera Quinn

**Rachel estas hay, Rachel me escuchas, van a dar una obra de funny girl esta semana en el teatro de lima –** Rachel a penas lo escucho salió del trance en la que la tenia Quinn Fabray

**Enserio kurt es la mejor obra maestra de todos los tiempos tenemos que ir no se como pero tenemos que conseguir las entrada ahora kurt ahora- **el muchacho se comenzó a reír pero pronto le dijo

**Rachel no hay tal cosa lo dije para que me prestaras atención-**tan pronto como lo dijo recibió un golpe en la cabeza **–por que me pegas loca desquiciada que a caso no ves este que este bello rostro pertenece a al mundo**

**Quisieras pero ya enserio nuca se juega con funny girl me escuchaste nuca y ten lo muy presente-**Rachel se rio de que seguía asiendo pucheros kurt-** ven mi divo favorito **– Rachel no tardo en abrazarlo después de todo era su mejor amigo gay, lo que no notaron fue la presencia de otras tres personas a su alrededor asta que unos brazos tomaron de la cintura a Rachel para alejarla del chico

**Pero que rayos-**Rachel se cayo al ver quien la había tomado de la cintura, por otro lado kurt estaba que se hacia en los pantalones por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de la jefa de animadoras-**no es lo que parece-**intento justificar

**No pasa nada Rachel –**dijo dulcemente y sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, que ironía pensó-**santana ya sabes que hacer**-santana arrastro a kurt a dios sabe donde

**No te preocupes joven ama solo quiero jugar un poco con el y decirle que nadie toca a mi preciosa ama-**Quinn se lo dijo a oído haciéndola estremece

**Quinn por favor es kurt y el es gay-**lo dijo ya sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer Quinn

**Tal vez pero hay que estar seguros no mi ama-**Rachel sabia que hablaba enserio

**Quinn no lo hagas soy tu ama **–Quinn le guiño un ojo, cosa que descoloco a Rachel

**Are lo que me pides ama-**Rachel vio sinceridad en los ojos de Quinn y suspiro-**yo no pero no aseguro nada de santana-**esto lo susurro pero Rachel pudo alcanzar a oírlo

**¿Qué? Quinn -**no creía lo que escuchaba, pero no alcanzo a decirle nada por que Quinn se había dado a la fuga

De hay en mas la mañana de Rachel fue demasiado rara nadie la había intentado granizar pero de todas maneras tenia que estar atenta también se paso toda la mañana pensado en Quinn y por ello estaba enojada consigo misma como podía pensar en esa egocéntrica, descarada y pervertida chica pero con un toque dulce y sexy a la ves que te pasa Rachel, Quinn te a hecho la vida imposible y tu pensando en ellase regaño pero no pudo dejar de hacerlo tan ensimismada estaba que no se fijo cundo tropezó con alguien

**Mi amor no te había visto en todo el día**-finn le estaba dando una sonrisa y en ese momento tuvo una revelación enserio me esta sonriendo o esta estreñido se pregunto seriamente

**Finn –**tenia ganas de preguntarle pero

* * *

Punto de vista de Quinn

Rachel es mi ama se decía Quinn feliz mente siempre había querido a cercarse a la diva pero no sabia como y por eso la atormentaba para llamar su atención y que Rachel fuera su ama era lo mejor que hubiera pasado ahora solo tenia que alejarla del imbécil de finn. Quinn iba caminado cuando al doblar la esquina vio algo que no le gusto que su Rachel estuviera hablando con la idiota, sabia que tenia que hacer a si que se fue al armario de conserje y tomo su forma animal

**Esto va a ser divertido **–se dijo para si misma por lo que pensaba hacer

**Finn yo**- comencé a enredarme en el pie de Rachel para hacerme notar

Fin del punto de vista de Quinn

* * *

Que estaba haciendo Quinn me dije pero tenia que admitir que realmente linda en su forma de gatita

**Hey Quinn que estas haciendo aquí-**decía mientras la acariciaba cosa que la izo ronronear mientras Rachel la acribaba tenia la sensación de estar completa

**Rachel le pusiste a tu gatita Quinn acaso quieres que Quinn te mate-** Rachel cuando escucho la voz de finn se dio cuenta que había dejado de prestarle atención por estar concentrada totalmente en Quinn

**Me gusta el nombre de Quinn aparte mi gatita es tan hermosa como Quinn-**trato de que esa explicación fuera suficiente para el pequeño cerebro de finn

**Tienes razón es muy linda-**intento acariciar a Quinn pero cuando estaba por tacarla siseo mostrando sus dientes afilados**-pero que rayos le pasa-**dijo con un poco de temor

**Es que no le gusta que la toquen finn-**Rachel sabia que no le agradaba pero no pensaba decirle mientras Quinn seguía ronroneando mientras la acariciaba

**Pero que pasa contigo por que tu si puedes acariciarla**-volvió a intentarlo pero la gatita volvió a sisear-**da miedo como Quinn tan bien por eso le queda el nombrecito jajaja-** cosa que izo que Quinn le tirara una zarpada pero que finn había logrado esquivar-**pero que le pasa a tu gata de mierda**

**Finn no le hables así nuca en tu vida-**no sabia por que la defendía mientras tanto su novio pronto a extenia cara de póker

**Esta bien Rachel te veré cundo no traigas a ese animal **–finn intento besar a Rachel pero no conto que la gatita se le fuera en sima de la cara y se aferrara a ella con sus garras mientras lo rasguñaba fin gritaba de dolor mientras que intentaba pegarle a Quinn para que se bajara de su cara mientras que Rachel

**Idiota no la golpes que no ves que la vas a matar**-Rachel se había logrado subir a los hombros de finn mientras que intentaba que no le hiciera daño a su Quinn

Rachel no supo como habían llegado asta este punto con los tres sentados en la oficina del director finn con toda la cara marcada por los arañazos y mirando con dagas en los ojos a su gatita mientras que Quinn en forma de gatita tenia las orejas a bajo y con una mirada apenada para un gato y Rachel en medio de los dos hay dios por que a mi se pregunto **no que eras judía Rachel **escucho en su cabeza y voltio para todos lados y vio que Quinn la miraba**pero como lo izo como me hablo **volvió a pensar Rachel **Rachel no te asustes nosotros tenemos una conexión mental con nuestros amos por eso puedes escucharme en tu cabeza** Rachel la miro primero pensó que estaba loca y luego recordó todo lo que había pasa y dijo mentalmente **por que Quinn nuca había estado castigada asta ahora **Quinn volvió a bajar sus orejas**lo siento de verdad Rachel**

Cuando iba a contestar el directo hablo

**Alguno de ustedes dos me puede explicar lo que pasa y por que hay un gato aquí-**preguntaba mientras se masajeaba las cejas

**Yo director ese gato es un demonio mire como me dejo la cara solo por que intente darle un beso a mi novia-**decía indignado por lo sucedido

**No hables a si de ella finn y aparte tu casi la matas con tus manotazos ella solo se defendía -**dijo Rachel y fue la gota que colmo el vaso para finn el director por una parte estaba divertido a si que dejo seguir a los adolecentes pero procuro que no se mataran

**No puedo creerlo es ella o yo-**decía decidido, Rachel vio primero a finn y luego a su gatita y dijo

**ella-**finn quedo con la mandíbula a bajo mientras que Quinn se paro y se puso en las piernas de Rachel y Lugo maulló cosa que izo reventar la mandíbula de finn mientras que el director estallo en carcajadas

Continuara…..

**Gracias por sus comentarios **

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

**no puedes estar hablando enserio Rachel dime que todo esto es producto de mi imaginación-**decía desesperado por que Rachel no lo dejara, por otro lado Quinn estaba mas que feliz _**ni lo creas idiota mi ama no te ara caso verdad ama**_ decía atreves de sus mentesRachel solo soplo un cabello que se le había puesto en la cara y le contesto a finn

**si finn estoy completamente segura no puedo estar con alguien que maltrate a los animales-**finn no lo tomo muy bien que digamos y comenzó a patear una silla como niño pequeño_** jajaja eso es ama el imbécil con cara de feto va a llorar **_ decía muy divertida por la cara de finn _**Quinn no te rías no es divertido**_ la miraba con clara desaprobación cosa que izo que Quinn la mirara con ojitos lo que la izo sonreír de lado

**señor Hudson tiene un castigo por el próximo mes-**decía el director y fue precisamente fue cuando Rachel sonrió**-muy risueña señorita Berry no usted tiene castigo toda esta semana también **

**pero yo no-**intentaba justificarse pero el director no la dejo ni terminar de explicarse

**no digan mas y váyanse o sino les aumento su castigo al doble y no estoy jugando –**los dos salieron sin decir mas pues no quería tener mas condena de la que ya tenían

ya que habían salido Rachel corrió lo mas que pudo pues no quería hablar con finn asolas y aparte tenia que hablar con Quinn esto no se iba a quedar como sin nada Rachel vio a su gatita y pensó_** tu y yo vamos a hablar de lo sucedido señorita no se supone que me ibas a ayudar y no a causarme problemas pero supongo que tu ya estarás contenta de que haya terminado con finn por que eso es lo que buscabas no**_ Quinn maulló y izo enojar a Rachel pero que a la vez la izo olvidarse de que estaban hablando

**eres increíble-**le dijo con todavía en la cara la sonrisa que tenia _**siempre lo he sido no veo por que no lo habías visto-**_ **y al parecer muy egocéntrica y eso es mucho decir ni creas que te lo voy a dejar por que ese es mi puesto y no intentes quitármelo –**se estaban divirtiendo al quitar la mirada de Quinn vio el cuarto del conserje y- **ya llego tu hora-**

fue lo ultimo que dijo Rachel al entrar almario por que unos labios la tomaron por sorpresa como se había cambiado de forma tan rápido y mas importante como es que había pasado de estar por regañar a Quinn a intentar tener sexo con ella en un armario, mientras bajaba un poco la intensidad del beso Quinn pero sin dejar de besarla_** creo que deberíamos de salir del armario esta muy oscuro no crees pero eso si salimos no quiero volver a el eh Rachel **_Quinn le dijo esto con una sonrisa que Rachel no entendió pues estaban en un armario _**oh **_pensó cuando su mente la ilumino antes de que dijera mas Quinn se le adelanto

**hay ama el cachondeo en los armarios no es lo mío -**dijo inocentemente

**¡Quinn¡ tu fuiste la que empezaste**mientras tanto Quinn se reía de las caras que hacia la morena era realmente entrañables

**Que yo no dije nada solo que no quería hacerlo aquí seria anti higiénico pero si tu quieres yo no me opongo he de hecho me calienta un poco- **movía sus cejas sugerentemente**- pero si hablas de salir a que todos lo conozcan seria genial porque así ya sabrían todos que eres la señora de Fabray hay no suena lindo-** Rachel estaba que no se la creía pero aparte de eso tenia otra queja

**y por que yo soy la que tiene que tomar tu apellido si yo soy tu ama mas bien tu serias la señora de Berry –**contesto triunfante

**no creo que no suena bien mejor dejemos lo en que te llamen la señora Fabray –**Rachel la miro indignada

**yo creo que suena mejor Berry- **susurro haciendo un pequeño puchero por lo que Quinn decía

**no te enfades ama veras que yo se te alegrar-**comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de la diva mientras le regalaba pequeñas carisias atreves de su ropa fue subiendo con su lengua primero paso por su barbilla mientras una de sus manos se metía debajo de su suéter y blusa para comenzar a hacer pequeños círculos por su bien marcado abdomen al mismo tiempo que su lengua pasaba por el lóbulo de su oreja para después comenzarla a besarla Rachel e ir subiendo con sus manos asta llegar a los senos de Rachel por enzima del sujetador que no tardo en atravesar para comenzar a jugar con el pezón de Rachel que pronto ya estaba como un pico duro Quinn quería ver si se podía poner mas duro si ponía su boca sobre el con ese pensamiento casi desgarro el suéter y la blusa cuando ya solo quedaba el sujetador lo abrió y gimió ante la vista pero no se quedo mucho tiempo así coloco sus labios sobre el y lo chupo y con su lengua movía el pezón Rachel estaba gimiendo maravillosamente con su mano comenzó a masajear el otro pecho de Rachel estaba tan mojada quería comprobar que Rachel estaba igual por lo que bajo su mano y la mentido por su falda y estaba tan mojada se sentía por enzima de sus bragas y cundo estaba por meter sus dedos por debajo de ellas

**¡Quinn Fabray asta que te encuentro no puedo poner a todas esas inútiles en forma sin mi capitán y tu aquí vámonos luego ya tendrás tiempo para lo que quieras- **Quinn pensaba que esto no le podía estar pasando

**Entrenador pero yo estaba yo esta…-**intento seguir pero Sue no la dejo terminar de hablar

**Nada de peros Quinn vámonos ya suficiente tengo con el trauma que me causo verlas -** Sue que iba arrastrando a Quinn hacia la puerta se voltio para ver a Rachel-** disque estrellita de Broadway si quieres hacer cochinadas con mi capitán espera a la noche si o si no voz a hacer algo para que pierdas tu linda voz si Quinn no lo hace primero **

**Entrenador no me jale tan fuerte hay, hay aaaaaaaaaa-**Rachel observo como la entrenadora de las animadoras se llevaba arrastrando a Quinn lo cual le resulto adorable por que en su cara en todo momento hubo un puchero y quejas quien se iba imaginar que Quinn Fabray iba a resultar toda una tremenda llorona de primera Rachel después de ese pensamiento negó con la cabeza y cuando levanto la vista de nuevo y se encontró a Quinn corriendo hacia ella lo cual le sorprendió y mas cundo la beso pero no duro mucho por que la entrenadora le dio un golpe

**hay por que me pega solo quería despedirme de mi novia-**decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**si claro –**Rachel no podía creer que Quinn la mirara con sus ojos de gatito tierno peso esto va a ser interesante justo cundo iba a salir se topo con una extraña figura que no recordaba haberla visto nuca

**Rachel Berry –**solo sonrió el desconocido

**¿Qué querrá con Rachel este misterioso personaje? Bueno por este tiempo no los puedo hacer mas largos por que estoy en exámenes finales y a parte tengo dos fanfic y debo ver cual necesita que lo actualice mas **

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen **


End file.
